Shield Monster
Shield Monster is a character in BoBoiBoy Season 3. Story Original Series Season 3, Episode 21 The shield monster came to the Earth with asteroid form. He landed in front of Rintis Island Primary School. Then, BoBoiBoy and his friends encountered him and asked what did he want. Then he said that he wanted to attack BoBoiBoy and his friends. Then, he transformed and attacked them. Season 3, Episode 22 He attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends; everything looked right to the monster until the metal shield was changed into food. Then, he made new shield by attracting nearby garbages and unused things and combining them to form his shield. Looking at this, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal with the help of other citizens cleaned the surroundings to avoid the monster to creating his shield while BoBoiBoy and Fang fought against the monster. Adu Du and Probe came as the Supervillain Jero Jero and helped the monster. But, when the surrounding was clean, and the rubbish were recycled, the monster no longer can form its shield and lost to BoBoiBoy and his friends. Season 3, Episode 23 The shield monster was scheduled to appear in the show of Earth Day Carnival in Rintis Island Primary School at 10 am. But, Adu Du and Probe came behind the stage to search for the monster and release him. Then, they hid in the Earth mascot, but Iwan used his hailer to call BoBoiBoy, and the mascot fell. Then, the visitors were shocked to see them, and they started to feel afraid. Adu Du asked the monster to attack BoBoiBoy, but he said that his contract with his boss expired the day before, so he didn't need to attack BoBoiBoy again. Adu Du and Probe then attacked them and ran together. In front of Cube Fortress, Adu Du has built a rocket platform to help the monster to go back to space. The monster said thank you and revealed that his task was only for collecting the information about BoBoiBoy and his friends. Probe asked who his boss was; then the monster told that Ejo Jo was his boss and immediately departed from the platform. Adu Du and Probe were very shocked, and they shout "Ejo Jo... Ejo Jo is coming!!!!". Abilities *'Shield Body' (Tubuh Perisai) *'Claw Clamp Attack' (Serangan Penyepit Kepit) *'Shield Spin' (Putaran Perisai) *'30 Ton Claw' (Penyepit 30 Tan) *'Firming Shot' (Tembakan Pemejal) *'Rubbish Shot' (Tembakan Sampah) *'Shield Suction' (Sedutan Perisai) *'Breaker Claw Attack' (Serangan Penyepit Pemecah) *'Shield Throw' (Lemparan Perisai) Trivia *He was sent by Ejo Jo, as revealed in Season 3, Episode 22. *He uses "bro" in almost every sentence he speaks. **Although, he wasn't the first to do so (Bagu Gu). *Adu Du and Probe helped the Shield Monster because they help evil, but they didn't know that Ejo Jo was his boss. *He has the weird laughing voice. *He had Texans ascent. *He wanted to attack BoBoiBoy only when on contract. *He is one of the five new villains in 5 Sebab Untuk Menonton BoBoiBoy. Gallery FB IMG 14764227990100863.jpg|Shield Monster concept art Raksasa_perisai_bagitau_bos_dia.png id:Raksasa Perisai ms:Raksasa Perisai Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:United League Of Galactic Evil Villains Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Aliens